Platula
by waffleman1314
Summary: It's all a matter of monsters now, This year for Halloween, Phineas and Ferb tell the story of the infamous vampire "Platula" and incorporates all of their friends into the story as monsters. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry have a Halloween get-together. One-shot.


**Halloween special! Haha, it's not my best, but here you go. -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Nothing slapped you in the face more than a freak thunderstorm on Halloween night. Phineas paced his bedroom, racking his brain for a way to put a positive spin on the night without being able to trick-or-treat. Nothing could keep him from having the best day ever. He was like the king of best days, in a sense. A sleepy chatter erupted to his left- Perry had just now fallen asleep. An idea popped into Phineas' head at that instant. He started for the door when Ferb walked through and gave him his usual blank stare.

"Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do tonight!" he said happily. Phineas pointed at Perry. "I'll give you a hint…platypus meets scary story."

"Sounds feasible," Ferb blinked.

"I know, right!" Phineas grinned. "And I've got the perfect one! Do you have your emergency scary story special effects equipment?"

Ferb waved a hand over a plethora of props, indicating that he definitely did.

"I can always count on you, Ferb," Phineas gave him a thumb's up. "Well, let's entertain our very sad guests! They deserve a reason to celebrate tonight. Let's just hope it's better than that teen vampire movie…"

"_Early Evening_ was a total blockbuster," Ferb stated.

"Definitely can't argue that," Phineas laughed. He picked up his flashlight and rushed downstairs. Ferb followed silently behind him, carrying a few things he'd hand-selected for their special effects. They waved to let their friends know that they were there. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were all sitting on their couch and watching 'Horse in a Bookcase.' Phineas had to fix this, and fast.

"Hey, Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Isabella said solemnly.

"Ferb and I are going to entertain you guys with a Halloween themed story," Phineas said cheerily. "We've got special effects and everything!"

"This had better be good," Buford said, pressing the power button on the remote to turn off the television. He seemed quite annoyed that he was being interrupted to listen to a story. "I didn't come over here for story time."

"Trust me, Ferb's a pro," Phineas pointed at Ferb and raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh, I am tingling with excitement!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up," Buford shook his head. "Remember the last time Phineas told a story- we all ended up wetting ourselves."

"Hmm, I don't know how scary this will be, but I can guarantee monsters," Phineas said, pointing to Buford. "Now, Ferb, will you kill the lights for me? This tale is better told in the dark."

"Why?" Baljeet asked, as Ferb turned off all of the lights.

"Because," Phineas said, quickly turning on the flashlight to illuminate his face. "It is the story of a very dark night."

Their friends jumped back a little, probably edgy from the suspense in Phineas' voice. He laughed a little. Yes, tonight would definitely be fun. Taking a deep breath, Phineas decided to begin his story off.

He cued Ferb. Eerie music began to play. The sound of rain and thunder added to the mood, making their company shiver a little. The light of the flashlight showed that everyone's faces were solemn and anxious, all ready to hear the story.

"It was a dark and stormy night, much like this one," Phineas started. "There was a castle in the distance that belonged to the mad scientist, Doctor Baljeet. He was searching for a friend, though. You could hear him from afar, calling…where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry had been enjoying a lovely nap on Phineas' bed when his watch started beeping. Sighing, he opened his eyes and pressed a button on the side of the device to answer the call. His boss' face appeared on the screen. Major Monogram was staring at him with a blank expression on his face. What could the man possibly want on Halloween night? Perry crossed his fingers, hoping it wasn't another were-cow incident or something like it.

"Ah, good evening, Agent P!" Monogram smiled. "I know what you're thinking- why are we bothering you on a holiday? Well, it seems as if Doofenshmirtz has invited you over to his place for Halloween fun. It might be a friendly gesture, but, seeing as he's tried to trap you before with benign invitations, be on the lookout. Monogram out."

The screen went blank. With a loud sigh, Perry put on his signature fedora and ran over to the window. He opened it slightly, jumped out, then landed in the grass on his feet. Careful not to make any noise, he made his way into the lair and hopped onto his scooter. It was unfortunate that it was raining. He'd be all wet when he got to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

* * *

_Back to Phineas' story…_

Doctor Baljeet roamed the rainy streets, looking for Count Perry fervently. His friend had told him he'd experienced something out of the ordinary. The letter had arrived that morning by pigeon. Baljeet was disturbed greatly by the words in Perry's letter; the count had said something about an unquenchable thirst and the compelling need to be upside-down. He, Baljeet, would be the only person for miles that could help him.

It was clear to Baljeet that Perry was obviously not in town. He'd have to try the count's castle. Pulling his cloak tightly around him, Baljeet headed out for Perry's home. The walk was far, very far, but when he got there, it seemed as if only seconds and a montage of him walking had passed. He rapped one wet fist on the door. It creaked open to reveal a dimly lit hallway, but no one had appeared to have answered the door. Baljeet stepped inside skeptically.

"Hello?" he called. The only response he received was the echo of his own voice. He tiptoed inside and headed straight for Perry's favorite room- the library. Pushing open the door, he could hear breathing coming from one corner. At last! He'd found the platypus.

"I see you have come," whispered Perry. He was wearing a black cloak around his shoulders and was facing with his back to Baljeet. "It was unwise of you to come, old friend. These are indeed grave times."

"Perry, it is never unwise to see a friend in need," Baljeet countered.

"It is right now," Perry lowered his head. "The thirst is strong…"

"Could you not speak in riddles, good friend?" Baljeet frowned. "I do not understand this thirst you speak of."

"To give you a recap, Doctor," Perry folded his hands behind his back. "I have unveiled an ancient curse. Monstrosities are roaming my home. I am most certain that I did not open the door to let you in. It was most likely a ghost. She lets everyone in, though. And trust me; it was hard to get Verizon to go once they'd come without buying a Fios plan."

"Fios…?" Baljeet lifted an eyebrow, confused.

"Exactly what I asked," Perry sighed. "Either way, this curse came with a burden. Yes, the monsters are something awful to have to deal with, but it is far worse in comparison. Have you heard of the creature Dracula?"

"Yes…he was a vampire, was he not?" Baljeet recalled. "And a count, nonetheless."

"That's the one," Perry nodded. "It seems as if this castle carries his curse."

"Dracula had a curse?" Baljeet raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Perry turned and faced him, showing that the inside of his cloak was blood red. Two fangs protruded from his mouth, and a faint trickle of blood was dripping from them.

"Yes," Perry said. "I am now Count Platula."

* * *

Parking his scooter out in front of the large apartment building that Doofenshmirtz lived in, Perry quickly turned it off and ran inside. He pressed the highest number on the elevator and waited to get to the top. A few trick-or-treaters had joined him on the ride up. One kid wearing a Space Adventure costume grinned at Perry.

"Sweet costume, dude," he said. Perry just blinked, then tipped his hat.

They came to a stop at the top and all filed out of the elevator. Perry made a beeline for Doof's headquarters, but it was an unfortunate circumstance that all of the giddy trick-or-treaters decided to follow him right up to his nemesis' door. Frowning, Perry knocked, not willing to freak the humans out by knocking down the door. Seconds later, Doof's head was poking around the edge of the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" the kids sang. Doof gave them an odd look, then glared down at Perry, who merely shrugged.

"Okay, just a second," Doof held up a finger. "You can step inside Perry the platypus, I'll just be getting them some candy."

Perry walked inside, to the surprise of everyone behind him. Doof ran and retrieved some candy bars from his kitchen and quickly distributed them amongst the kids' buckets and bags. When the Specky kid asked about Perry's 'costume' Doof simply told him that Perry wasn't into dressing up; he always looked that terrifying. The kid laughed at him and walked away, his friends or family trailing behind him. Rolling his eyes, Doof closed the door and headed over to where Perry was.

"I don't understand why nobody gets you like I do," he sighed, slumping down into the chair across from Perry.

"Gyururur…" Perry replied. He sometimes wished that Doof could understand him. The man made too many assumptions when it came to knowing Perry. But, alas- all he could do was chatter in response.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I invited you over," Doof smiled, suddenly forgetting the 'injustice' that the kid had paid his nemesis. "Well, it's because this year I had an issue with getting a Halloween party together for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and I was wondering that if instead of me spending the evening with them, I could spend it with you."

Perry blinked. Where was this going? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"That's why I've baked some cookies and set out some refreshments," Doof stood up and walked over to a small spread on a table nearby. "So, please, by all means, eat something. I've got some nice scary movies we can view. And I bought pumpkins! Have you ever carved a pumpkin, Perry the platypus?"

Shaking his head, Perry hopped down and walked over beside Doof. His nemesis handed him a plate and smiled again. Perry grabbed a cookie just to be nice.

"Well, we'll have to do that, too!" Doof grinned.

Yup. This was gonna be strange.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Phineas continues the tale of Count Platula…_

"But…but…that is impossible!" Baljeet exclaimed, pointing a finger at Platula. The vampire-platypus shook his head sadly and wiped the red liquid off of his face. Trying not to think of it, Baljeet swallowed and mustered up his courage. "It is simply not logical that after twelve years of knowing you, you turn into a vampire!"

"Oh, it's sad to think that logic has been defied, old friend. Would you care for some punch?" Platula offered the doctor a glassful of dark red drink. Baljeet grimaced. "I swear it's not blood."

"If you insist…" Baljeet shuddered, taking the glass from him cautiously. "But how did this come to be?"

"It was about six weeks ago, roughly," Platula began. "I was wandering this castle in hopes of finding a solution to the issue of the peasants downtown. You know the riots and such that have been happening to overthrow serfdom."

"Yes, I do know," Baljeet nodded, taking a wary sip of the drink. Once he was certain that it wasn't blood, his expression softened and he took a full draught of it.

"Well, I was figuring a way to sort all of this when I stumbled across an engraving in the stone I'd never seen before," Platula reminisced. "It was written in Latin, so naturally I couldn't read it. I hired a linguist, a man by the name of Ferbgor, to read it, but before he could translate it, he disappeared.

"Distressed, I hired another man, a scribe known as Phineastein, to read it for me, but again, as soon as he'd read it in Latin, he disappeared. I hired a man from Rome, called Buford, but the same happened for a third time. Estranged, I called in a female, Isabelle, to do the job. It went a little differently that time.

"When she read the words, her body began to convulse violently. I was certain that black magic was at hand then. The young maiden died on the spot, but her spirit arose from her body and was sitting in front of me just as you are. Her ghost was trapped between the grips of Heaven and Hell, I do believe.

"Since that point, I have found the other readers scattered throughout my castle, each as a monster more hideous than the next. Each seeks my revenge, in hopes to regain their previous form. I quickly obtained a Latin dictionary and translated the engraving myself. The transformation was instantaneous. No sooner than I had read the very words, my thirst for blood had become apparent."

"So, what you're trying to say is that you read a bunch of words and now you're a vampire?" Baljeet frowned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Platula nodded. "And now I need your help to break this curse and free the others."

* * *

Perry reached his hands down into the gross, mushy insides of the pumpkin. He was only doing it to keep his nemesis in a good, evil-free mood. That, and he'd never carved a pumpkin before. Phineas and Ferb usually carved one and deemed it 'his pumpkin,' but he'd never actually carved one out himself. Grasping at the stringy insides, he pulled out a massive glob of pumpkin 'guts' and dropped them on the newspaper. Gross.

"This is nice, Perry the platypus," Doof sighed. "Us just chilling, being nice to one another for once. Are you done with the inside?"

Nodding, Perry tilted the pumpkin over for Doof to see that the inside was indeed empty and that he was ready for step two. Doof scooped up the remains of Perry's pumpkin 'guts' and walked them over to the waste basket. Perry fiddled with the top of the pumpkin that he'd cut off and wondered why Doof told him to cut it in a jagged fashion.

"Here, I'm not so sure how your artistic skills are, but all you have to do it draw the outline of what you want cut out, then when you're done, trace it with carving knife," Doof told him, handing Perry a black permanent marker.

"Gyururur," Perry replied, taking the marker from him. He thought for a moment about what he was going to draw and settled with a simple design. From past experience, he'd determined that he was an okay artist, but not good enough to make a fancy pumpkin face. Uncapping the marker, he began to scribble on the smooth pumpkin skin.

"You know, the best part about jack-o-lanterns is when you light a candle and put it on the inside, then place them out in the dark," Doof said. "Do you think I made the nose too big, Perry the platypus?"

Perry shook his head. It didn't look abnormal to him.

* * *

_Continuing with Platula's plot…_

Lighting a lamp, Baljeet made his way through the halls of Platula's castle. At first, the vampire-platypus had opposed to using a light, as it severely bothered him, but they'd eventually agreed to go separate ways to find the monsters. Little did the poor scientist know that Platula only wanted to leave him because he had no real intentions of undoing the curse. He roamed about the castle, waiting for Baljeet to lose his beloved light, at which point he'd make his move. His friend would not be leaving this castle tonight; he was sure of it.

Meanwhile, Baljeet continued down the hallway, looking for any telltale signs that monsters had been through. He assumed he was on the right path when he found scratch marks running down the sides of the stone walls. Swallowing hard, he crept along the carpeted floor until he bumped into something furry. Jumping, he turned around quickly and looked, then swiftly turned back around. It was only then that he'd noticed that a person had been standing there the whole time; if person it was, anyways.

"Watch where you're going, you just might trip on something," came the optimistic reply. Baljeet held the light up close to his face. There was a man standing there that seemed to be covered in fur.

"And who are you?" Baljeet squinted.

"I'm Phineastein," the man shook his hand without permission. "It's so nice to see someone other than that creepy Platula figure for once. He gives me the creeps. Always wanting to drink my blood."

"Well, he _is_ a vampire," Baljeet raised his eyebrows. "I'm Doctor Baljeet. I was told that everyone that read some engraving in the wall in Latin was cursed. Count Platula asked me to help him 'undo' this curse, but I haven't a single idea how."

"Oh, the curse?" Phineastein frowned. "Yeah, it's kinda weird. One minute, I'm reading the coolest historical oddity ever, then the next I'm in Platula's basement looking like this. It was a full moon that night, just like it is tonight."

"What does that have to do with your part of the curse?" Baljeet asked.

"I only look like this on a full moon night," Phineastein replied calmly. He put his hands up and did jazz hands. "I'm a werewolf."

"And you're not fazed by this at all?" Baljeet blinked.

"To be fair, not much fazes me," Phineastein shrugged. "I've seen and heard plenty of really weird things throughout my life. My sister Constance is one of them. She has the obsessive urge to report me to the mob."

"The mob?" Baljeet narrowed his eyes. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"Invent stuff," Phineastein grinned. "One time I made a platypus monster. He was awesome. Me and my buddy Ferbgor, or as I just call him, Ferb, entered him into a Best Monster Contest, but he was outdone by Constance, who'd made herself a monster somehow. I gotta give it to her; it was a great costume."

"I have no idea how to respond to that," Baljeet stared hard at him.

"To what?"

Both Baljeet and Phineastein turned around to see a tall fellow with green skin and a stout guy who appeared to be only clothes. A grin spread across Phineastein's face and he waved cheerily to the two newcomers. They waved back, not quite as enthused.

"Doctor Baljeet, I'd like you to meet Ferbgor and Buford," Phineastein smiled. "They were affected by the curse as well."

"Hello," Ferbgor waved.

"And you are supposed to be?" Baljeet asked.

"I'd like to say he's Frankenstein's twin," Phineastein laughed. "Hey, then our names could rhyme, Ferb! Phineastein and Ferbstein!"

"That's totally wicked," Ferbgor said blankly.

"And I'm the invisible bully!" Buford exclaimed. "But…you can see my clothes."

"And that is bad…how?" Baljeet tilted his head.

"You've got a point; I can just run around without my clothes on and no one will know," Buford laughed. "Should I?"

"NO!" came the collective reply.

"We have to break this curse! We don't want you to be butt-naked when it's broken!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"True," Buford sighed. "So how do we break this curse-thingy?"

"I have no idea…" Baljeet frowned.

* * *

Placing the knife tip gently against the skin of the pumpkin, Perry pressed it through the thick rind and felt the blade break into the hollow center. Wiggling the knife up and down, he slowly, but surely, began to cut out the lines he'd drawn onto the gourd's face. Carving a pumpkin was fairly easy, now that he was actually able to do it.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is it you drew on your pumpkin, Perry the platypus?" Doof frowned, trying to figure it out. Perry pulled a wallet photo out from behind the stripe of his hat and showed it to Doof. The picture was of Phineas and Ferb. Perry figured it was safe to share that with Doof, as their names weren't on there and he wasn't in the photo with them.

"Oh, do you know these guys?" Doof smiled. "Friends?"

Perry shook his head vigorously.

"Well they can't be family, can they?"

Smiling, Perry nodded and tucked the image back behind the stripe of his hat. Ah, the fun of confusing Doof. He picked up from where he'd left off, continuing down the line he'd started with.

"I won't even try to figure that one out, Perry the platypus," Doof sighed. "I'm gonna go find some candles so we can light these up when we're done. Sound good?"

Perry blinked at Doof, then resumed carving. His nemesis walked off in the direction of his stash of candles.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Baljeet held up a hand. "You're saying that they all found each other, decided to break the curse, but had no clue how to break it amongst themselves?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying, Baljeet," Phineas nodded, glad that someone was paying attention to minor details. "Now you see, even though three of the four men had read the Latin curse, they hadn't read the anti-curse that was engraved to the immediate left of it."

Baljeet sighed in frustration, but got comfortable again. Buford was staring blankly into the distance, trying to sort details out in his head. Isabella was curled up under a blanket, listening to the story, but paying no one any mind at all.

"Continue," Baljeet waved his hand dismissively.

"As I was saying, they hadn't noticed the anti-curse the first time," Phineas explained. "They traveled back to the spot of the curse's engraving and stared at it intently for some time before a voice like that of a musical ensemble wafted up behind them…"

* * *

They looked at the finished pumpkins and determined that it was definitely candle time. Doof had made a simple face, almost precisely the one that was stereotyped with jack-o-lanterns year after year. Perry, on the other hand, had carved out a not-too-shabby pumpkin portrait of Phineas and Ferb. (Doof still did not understand who they were or why Perry cared about them.)

Doof spread a dozen or so candles on the table and they began to sort through them. The crazy man actually would pick up each candle, smell it, then discard the ones he thought smelled bad. Those were usually the florally scents. Perry simply grabbed the nearest white candle and placed it in the center. Doof told him to go ahead and light it, as long as he didn't use a flamethrower or torch something. Rolling his eyes, Perry did as he was instructed.

"Say, we didn't do such a bad job," Doof smiled. "C'mon, show it to me."

Grinning, Doof put a fist up to Perry. Laughing inside, Perry hit his fist against Doof's and decided not to question it.

* * *

_On with Phineas' story…_

"What are you doing?" came the ghastly, yet beautiful voice. All turned to see a fair maiden that was the color of snow, but completely transparent. Baljeet assumed her to be the ghost that had let him in.

"We are trying to break the curse," Baljeet told her. "Do you know how to help us?"

"You must read aloud the anti-curse, each one of you!" she exclaimed. "And thus, you shall all be returned to normal."

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Platula screeched, flying into the center of them as a bat. He landed on the ground and transformed himself back into the vampire-platypus form. "Not one of you shall leave my castle!"

"Why not?" Phineastein frowned.

"Because," Platula grinned. "What vampire would give up such a snack?"

"Snack?!" Baljeet, Phineastein, and Buford screamed.

"That's right," Platula took a few steps towards them. He laughed malevolently. "I called Doctor Baljeet here to congregate you all so that capturing you and drinking your blood would be quite simple. It took a lot less time than I was expecting, which I'm glad for, but it doesn't make sense in the least."

"Well, it has to fit into a two-plot one-shot," Phineastein shrugged. "It's the narrator's fault, in essence. But still- we don't want to be eaten!"

"Did I say you had a choice, Doctor Phineastein?" Platula narrowed his eyes.

"You told me you were an inventor!" Baljeet pointed an accusatory finger at Phineastein, thrown off by Platula's attribution.

"I am an inventor!" Phineastein urged. "The doctor title is just something cool to make me sound like I serve a real cause in life!"

"Inventing _is_ a real cause!" Baljeet argued.

"As much as I love to see you nerds thug it out," Buford coughed. "There's a hungry vampire-platypus that's about to drain us all of our red bile!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Buford, even Platula. They were thrown off by Buford's bizarre use of the word 'bile' where he should have used 'blood.'

"You do realize that Harvey proved that blood and bile are not the same thing, right?" Baljeet frowned.

"Who's Harvey?" Buford said blankly.

"Enough of this chit-chat!" Platula shrieked. He ran in the direction of Buford, who, in a panicked frenzy, bolted through the ghost and caused her to freak out and start screaming as well.

"Buford! Remember what I said about keeping your clothes on?" Baljeet called.

"Yeah?" Buford answered.

"Forget everything I said and worry about your own safety!" Baljeet told him, biting his lip. He hated having to admit that this was the only way he could think of to save Buford's life.

Buford did as he was told and started to peel off the layers of clothing he was wearing until he was rendered completely invisible. It was a disturbing thought, to think that he was running around naked, but since they couldn't see him it didn't seem as bad. Infuriated, Platula decided to instead pursue Phineastein, who began to run around wildly to avoid being bitten.

"Buford, wherever you are! Start reading the anti-curse!" Baljeet exclaimed. "And make sure you are well hidden when you're done! After you, Ferbgor can read it since he's not being chased. I will read it after him, then I will distract Platula long enough to have Phineastein read it!"

"Got it!" Buford called. He began to ramble on in Latin, which meant he was somewhere near the engraving. He gave a thrilled 'I'm done!' when he'd finished, then Ferbgor tiptoed over to the engraving and whispered the anti-curse as well. Baljeet ran over to his side and waited for him to finish. When Ferbgor's lips stopped moving, he nodded to the doctor and Baljeet licked his lips. His Latin was a little rusty, but he managed to pronounce it slowly and clearly.

"Phineastein! Get Platula over to the statue!" Baljeet called, running over to the statue.

Confused, but willing to do anything to shake the vampire-platypus off of his tail, Phineastein charged straight for the statue. Baljeet leapt between the frazzled inventor and Platula, blocking his way.

"You're bold, friend," Platula laughed. "Sure, let him escape for now. But I can't promise he won't be drained after you."

"That proves that you know nothing," Baljeet grinned. Phineastein stumbled over to the engraving and hurriedly read the anti-curse aloud, making sure to pronounce everything correctly. His voice echoed in the hall, and for a lonely moment everything was still.

"What don't I know?" Platula raised his eyebrows.

"But, we factored everything! Everyone read the curse!" Baljeet said, exasperated.

"Not everyone," Platula smirked.

"You have forgotten I," the maiden reappeared next to Phineastein. She smiled softly at him, then read aloud the engraving as well. The second the last word rolled off of her tongue, the fur began to recede on Phineastein's hands, turning him back into the human he deserved to be. Color returned to Ferbgor's pallid, green face. Buford yelped in astonishment when he could see himself again.

"Why aren't you coming back, Isabelle?" Phineastein looked at her sadly.

"Even dark magic cannot bring back the dead," she floated over to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. (One can't even begin to imagine what a ghost kiss is like). With that, she disappeared.

Platula himself was holding his head in his hands. Baljeet cautiously walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Instead of hearing a reply, Baljeet only heard a gentle sob come from the platypus' mouth.

"What has come over me?" Platula looked up at Baljeet with wet eyes. "Am I still cursed? Will I forever be remembered as Platula?"

"To me, you have been and always will be Perry," Baljeet smiled at him sympathetically. He hugged the distressed platypus gently.

"Thanks, friend," Perry said, still crying.

* * *

After they'd lit the pumpkins, Doof had popped in a scary movie and Perry didn't remember much after that. He'd fallen asleep just when the girl and the boy had walked into the graveyard, already expecting the cliché scene of some monster or ghost scaring the crap out of them.

He woke up later to find his fedora pulled low over his eyes. Pushing it back up where it belonged, he checked his watch to find out that it was a quarter past ten. Phineas and Ferb would be in bed by now, and based on past experiences, Phineas would be moping over not being able to find his beloved pet.

Sliding off of the couch, he made a beeline for the door, but Doof saw him and called him back into the kitchen. Perry sighed and went over to his nemesis, pointing at his watch the entire time to indicate that he was late for something.

"Before you go, would you like to take your pumpkin with you?" Doof asked. Perry shook his head no. As cool as it would be to show it to the boys, he couldn't risk blowing his cover again.

He backed away from the door slowly, waiting to see if Doof would say anything else. Figuring that his nemesis was done with him for the night, Perry turned on his heel and headed back over to the door.

"Thank you, Perry the platypus," Doof said. "It was nice to set aside our difference for once."

Perry tipped his hat at his nemesis and quickly exited the building.

* * *

"So, how was that for a story I made up just then?" Phineas grinned, motioning for Ferb to turn the lights back on.

"It was wonderful," Isabella sighed. "The best part was when Isabelle kissed Phineastein."

"What?" Phineas blinked.

"Nothing," she blushed.

"Well, I guess it was okay," Buford shrugged. "But I don't want to strip. Being invisible is cool until you have to strip."

"It made sense in retrospect," Phineas laughed. He looked down to see a beaver tail disappear into the stairwell. "Oh, there you are, Perry. Now how'd I miss him going downstairs?"

"The world has many mysteries," Ferb said.

"Such as vampire-platypuses," Baljeet chirped.

There was an awkward pause where everyone stared off in the distance.

"Should we make certain that's Perry and not a vampire?" Phineas blinked.

"Yeah," came the collective reply. Everyone rushed upstairs.

* * *

**Yeah, it wasn't my best work, but I tried to make it like the show. **


End file.
